The Beginning Of Hiroshi the DragonBorn
by KillaGamer001
Summary: Is the story before the starting scene in the game of Skyrim


**The Chronicles of Hiroshi the Dragonborn**

We should have acted.

They're already here.

The Elder Scrolls told of their return.

Their defeat was merely a delay.

The prophecy said that when the time that the Oblivion gates opened.

And the sons of Skyrim would spill their own blood.

But no one wanted to believe, believe they could exist, and when the truth finally showed, it came in FIRE!

But there is one they fear in their tongue is DOVAKIIN (Dragonborn)

And he is our last hope.

"Hey Hiroshi get over here" said Nikulas waving his right arm. "I want to show you something" "What, what is it?" exclaimed Hiroshi as he climbed the last rock in their hike. "Look at this beautiful scene, have you ever seen a most beautiful view in your life?" said excitedly Nikulas as he helped Hiroshi up. "Oh wow! How beautiful indeed, Skyrim sure is beautiful, especially from this height. I wish we could stay up here forever "said Hiroshi as he wrapped his arm around the back of Nikulas neck. "Promise me that whatever happens in the future we'll always be friends" exclaimed Nikulas. "What are you on about now? Of course we'll be friends, I don't know what the future may hold but at least I know that you and I will be friend forever, and anyway is not like you can do anything without me by your side to help you beat down those bullies that keep picking on you" Said Hiroshi as he messed Nikulas hairdo. "Come on dinners about to be ready, you don't want to be late you know Hadvar his always eating your portion cause you never come in time" yelled Hiroshi as he jumped down the cliff to some rocks. Nikulas looking up at the clouds responded "yeah"

Night came and Hiroshi and his friends went to sleep in their bed rolls not to hours later Nikulas awoke to a long loud roar "What was that? Hiroshi? Hey Harvard you know where Hiroshi went?" asked Nikulas. "Yeah I think he went into the woods" said Harvard pulling his long red beard. "By himself? Why didn't you stop him?" yelled Nikulas as he puts his sword sheath on. "He told me to stay here and watch over you" said Harvard reaching for a piece of grilled fish on the fire. "Well I'm going after him, are you coming?" asked Nikulas as he stepped into some bushes and looked back. "He told me to watch over you never said to follow you anywhere so I'm staying here I'm hungry" responded Harvard as he took a big bite out of a venison's leg "Suit yourself "said Nikulas disappearing into the woods, It was dark Nikulas could barely make out what was in front of him when he heard a big echoing roar in the sky "Damn where are you Hiroshi?" whispered Nikulas as his knees shacked. When out of nowhere he felt a hand grab him from behind. Nikulas scared out of his mind takes his sword out and with his eyes closed swings his sword yelling "Die you monster, I don't taste good, I'm sour Aaaaaaah!" "Nikulas is me Hiroshi, what are you doing out here?" said Hiroshi knocking Nikulas sword out of his hands. "Hiroshi! Hiroshi I'm so happy to see you, I was so scared you heard that big roar what was that?" said frantically Nikulas grabbing Hiroshi's face and hands like he was making sure Hiroshi was really there when again they heard the big echoing roar "Ok Nikulas I need you to go back to the camp fire I'm going to see what animal is making that roar" said Hiroshi putting Nikulas sword back on his sheath and turning him around towards the camp fire. "No! if you go I'm coming with you" yelled Nikulas as he turns around facing Hiroshi and making a determined face "Look Nikulas I need you to keep Harvard company while I go investigate you have a sword, You know that Harvard doesn't fight, I can take care of myself but Harvard doesn't know how to fight you can protect him, please just go back I'll be right back soon just go back." Said Hiroshi as he walked backwards away from Nikulas and disappeared into the woods again, "Damn!" yelled Nikulas and he headed back to the camp. Hiroshi now alone set off to find the animal that been creating that loud roar, he then notices three bright light in the distance he gets closer and his surprised by two imperial soldiers with their swords drawn they yell and hold him down they put some rope on his hands and trow him on top of a cart where he passes out….


End file.
